True Loves
by LordDraco11
Summary: Yup another Ranma/SM Fic... I think its safe to say i like this kind of cross.... Any ho just read, and make sure to read the warning inside. After reading the warning, and u choose not to read it then good. I don't get paid for this


True Loves 
    
    
    
    
    
    
    True Love
    By Draco M.
    
    
    
    
    
    Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Sailor
    Moon, so don't sue me 'cause I don't have any money. So please enjoy the Fic. Please e-mail
    me at PyroKing252@yahoo.com for comment about this or any story.
    Also place 'Name of Fic' in the subject line before you email me. Thank you.
    ****
    
    Warning! Warning! This is an Alternate Universe Fic. Read with caution. This story is almost
    like the canon but Nodoka Saotome does not realize her son is Ranko.
    
    
    
    ***********************************************************************************************
    
    
    "HIYAAAAIIII" The youngest of the three Tendo girls, was busy outside in her little playpen,
    which she called her dojo. She was busy rerouting her anger for her so-called fiancé into her
    training. In the middle of the dojo, concrete slabs littered the floor. The heir of the Tendo
    School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, was so enthralled with her so-called training, that she
    missed the gaze a pig-tailed giving her.
    
    
    Ranma Saotome, the teenaged god of martial arts, looked at his fiancee with worry. She was
    too temperamental, and has a short fuse, which would prove deadly if she were to have faced
    a true martial artist like himself. True, he did held back when they sparred, and he didn't
    fight back when he got malleted, but one day Akane will realize she is not the martial artist
    she believes herself to be. Perhaps he should bring her down a peg or two. Though she would
    say something like she wasn't ready and then bring out her mallet.
    
    
    The chaos that had happened earlier had taken a toll on him; everyday it was the same. That's
    why he lying on the roof, contemplating todays' endeavors. Unbeknownst to anyone but himself
    or Kasumi, he is really a different person deep down inside. His martial arts façade is
    nothing more than one his face likes his female persona, Ranko. Ranma Saotome is a smart
    young man, it just that the face of Ranma Saotome, god of the Arts, was more interesting than
    Ranma Saotome, god of the books. Yes, deep down inside of him, he is really a bookworm, but he
    liked this martial arts stuff that he is willing to act it out.
    
    
     This day has been like all the other before it; he was awoken by his unwanted fiancée, Akane
    Tendo, by her crude method. Then he and his father fell into their sparing secession; inwardly
    he is tired of this game with his father. Secretly, his powers grew since the Saffron Incident,
    so he goes easy on the people of Nerima. He fears for his father's life, though he wanted to
    get back at him for his training techniques, but Genma is he father, and Mother wouldn't be
    happy if he husband was killed by her son.
    
    
    Things got better when he sat down for breakfast and had Kasumi's breakfast. He had enjoyed
    Kasumi's cooking and would travel the world to get a taste of it. Her cooking even rivaled
    his own mother's, then again he hadn't taste his mother's cooking since his departure at the
    age of six. Oh how he despises his father taking him for his mother's, loving arms. And now
    he had to hide from her, just because of the stupid curse he had gotten because of his
    father's stupidity. Though he did find his female useful for getting free food and quick
    escape when necessary. The issue with the sepukku contract is a real sore spot for him,
    that piece of paper stated that if he wasn't manly enough then he dies. Him having a female
    curse, wasn't what he considered manly; heck he shifts into a girl.
    
    
    The agreement between the two men, to wed their children, was another sore for him to deal
    with. He couldn't see himself marrying Akane or Nabiki, maybe Kasumi but that if he was
    engaged to her earlier. Now he considers the homemaker a sister. His mind had formulated
    a plan since that faithful day that Akane had walked on him while in the tub. It requires
    him to meet with his mother and have her annul the engagement.
    
    
    His thoughts were centered on Akane as he watches her make dust out of stone. Did he truly
    love her; if not then why did he save from princes, demi-gods, evil dolls, and falls from
    tall buildings. A reasonable answer popped into his head; he did all for Kasumi's sake. He
    didn't want to make the happiest girl in world sad, it would break her heart to see her
    sister die. How to break it to Akane without making her cry? Even the famous Ranma Saotome
    knew that the girl has feelings for him, but then why she didn't trust him. If she did
    than none of this would have happened from the start.
    
    
    After fixing the Tendo's agreement taken care of, he had to find a way to get the amazons
    off of his back. He snorted. Amazons are like Akane is some form; they had to get their
    way or else. Though they are more peaceful than the girl but none the less they are
    alike. He had racked his heads for days for a way out, he even swiped a copy of the book
    of Amazon's laws. He couldn't just find a way out, perhaps he had to show them his true
    powers. On the other was Ukyo, her dowry was spent so her honor couldn't be restored,
    and he didn't have that kind of cash to buy her a new one. Every possible plan to get
    rid of Ukyo, were going to turn bad at the end. Enough. He will let his mother help he
    when he gets there.
    
    
    It was a little after midnight when all the people inside the house had went to sleep.
    Like always Kasumi had been the last to come up from the kitchen. A phrase could sum up
    why Kasumi had been up. Akane had cooked that night. He couldn't just understand that
    girl. A real cook would have sampled their cooking before they served it to the public.
    Maybe she was trying poisoning him and becoming Nerima's number one Martial Artist again.
    Though it would be unlikely since Shampoo and Ukyo are here. Heck even Hinako-sensei
    was a better fighter than Akane, on the other hand Hinako-sensei did have that nifty
    ki-draining technique.
    
    
    After making sure that everyone was asleep in his or her bed, Ranma made his move. Knowing
    that the window in the room, which he and his dad shared, squeaked; he thought he could
    try and sneak out the front door. Swiftly like a cat burglar, he crept out into the
    hallway. Making his way down the step, one of the steps made a loud creak. Ranma held
    his breath, not wanting to wake anyone up. Then he heard a door open, he felt the behind
    coming down the stairs. Ranma leapt up into the air and hang upside down from the ceiling.
    He saw Kasumi making her way into the kitchen. Puzzled he followed her into her domain.
    
    
    Sneaking a peek from the doorway, he saw Kasumi absently washing the counter again and again.
    Then he noticed it; Kasumi was sleeping. And that means that Kasumi is sleep cleaning. Man
    she even cleans when she sleeps, the poor girl will die of poisoning from fumes if she keeps
    this up. After making a quiet escape through the front door, he leapt onto nearby roofs and
    hopped towards his mother's home. Earlier, he had stolen his father's address book and tore
    out his mother's information. He just hoped that his mother wouldn't kill him for waking her
    up in the middle of the night.
    
    
    With in a few minutes, Ranma for himself in front of his mother's alleged home. He was nervous
    and fearful. Is this the correct address? Would she turn down his request? Will she make him
    abide by the contract and marry Akane? His last question was the one that he feared the most.
    Would she love him? Summoning up his infamous courage, he simply knocked. After a few moments
    of silence, he turned to leave then the door opened.
    
    
    "Yes, may I help you?" His mother asked tiredly. Ranma turned and observe his mother. She was
    wearing a kimono, and her auburn hair was neatly arrayed. He spent several long moments
    observing her. His mother interrupted him was an accusation. "Look, you pervert stop gawking
    at me and LEAVE."
    
    
    He flinched when he saw his mother reach for the katana by her side. Again he summoned his
    aura of confidence, and spoke words that halted his mother's movement. "It good to see you
    again….mother…."
    
    
    "…. R-ranma?" She inquired to the strange boy standing on her front porch. Had her beloved
    son come back to her after she let that fool, Genma, take him away for ten long years. Ten
    years of cold loneliness in her large household without her son. She could careless for
    that back stabbing bastard. The real question was this boy in front of her is her real son
    and not some joke by the neighborhood kids. Oh how she swore to the heavens to exact
    revenge to those that made her cry that night. Though if this were her real son, then she
    would show off his manliness to them all.
    
    
    "Yes, mother it is I, Ranma." He had switched over to scholar-mode as not to make her mad
    by putting his foot in his mouth. He seemed to do that a lot now a day. In one moment he
    was standing, and the next he was down on the ground enveloped by his mother.
    
    
    "Oh, Ranma! Where have you been…." She covered his face with a lot of kisses all over his
    face.
    
    
    "Mom, please stop I need to speak with you…"
    
    
    "Okay, son. Come on in to you home. Might I say 'Welcome home.' "
    
    
    He spent the next few hours regaling his mother about his life since his departure from
    Juuban. Countless time throughout his story telling, he had to stop his mother from running
    to Genma and chopping his head off. Besides he doesn't want his mother to go to jail. She
    was outraged when she heard all the arranged marriages Genma had arranged. Apparently,
    Genma didn't read the contract he had signed when they were wed. That piece of paper stated
    that the signer relinquished his or his duties as the clan's head to their spouse. Ranma
    was shocked he was not entitled to do anything Genma had said since his birth, and that
    he was free from all the girls. Well all except Shampoo since he had gotten her by himself.
    
    
    "My son. Since the day of our marriage, your father is not the head of the clan. I am.
    So all the agreements that he has made are invalid…" He picked up his mother and swung
    her around that room. He announce his love for her, for the first time in years she felt
    the hole in her heart had healed. Her son was back. "Ranma please put me down… Thank you…
    I have to speak with you. You see a few months prior, I had my father's lawyer draw up divorce
    papers…. That is right I am divorcing your father."
    
    
    Ranma listened to his mother as she spoke of her life ever since she let her baby boy out
    of her life. He found that his mother like to cook, tend the garden, read romance books,
    and shop. Shopping it seems to him that all females like to shop, well all females except
    Ranko. Which reminded him of his curse, should he tell his mother that is Ranko. If she
    really loves him, then she will accept this.
    
    
    "…Mother, I have something else to tell you…." He sighed, and hoped that this will turn
    out all right.
    
    
    "What is it, Ranma? You can tell me anything…." She had this nice smile on her face, which
    he hoped it would be on there after his little demonstration. Grabbing a cup of cold and
    hot water from the tap, he sat in front of mother.
    
    
    "During the training trip, Genma and I made many stops to train and such. Well, while in
    China we made a small pit-stop at this place called Jusenkyo, and there were several
    cursed springs at that site…"
    
    
    "…Cursed?" His mother asked curiously. If it was cursed why did Genma take Ranma there.
    Then she remember how stupid Genma was, it was like him.
    
    
    "…Yes, cursed… Any ways, Pops didn't speak any Chinese. So we ignore the guide's warning
    and sparred onto of some bamboo poles. Genma was to fall first, he fell into Spring of
    Drowned Panda…. and he now changes into a panda by cold water…. Then he knocked me into
    the Spring of Drowned Girl…when I get splashed with cold water; I change into a girl…" To
    make his point known he dumped the cup of cold water onto his head. The familiar tingle
    was what Ranma had felt during all those transformations. Several changes happened to his
    body during the short period. His form grew shorter, his hair turned red, and his chest
    area filled his silk. Nodoka looked stupidly at Ranko, whom was in front of her.
    
    
    "…so you're Ranma and Ranko…" Her son…er…daughter nodded her head. Nodoka's mind was
    overwhelmed with such information given to her is such short period of time. Her mind
    went into rebooting mode and tried to process and catalogue the information. If you were
    to look into her mind, you might have seen this:
    
    
    
    **
    
    
    …. Rebooting Main System…System Reboot Completed…
    
    
    **
    
    
    Entering Windows XP-mode…………..Processing Information…
    
    
    
    'Son turns into Girl'…………………..ERROR! ERROR……………….*Insert Blue Screen of Death*…Switching to DOS
    
    
    
    Processing Information Again…
    
    
    
    Info Processed…
    
    
    
    Subject Requests Benefits of Such a curse.
    
    
    
    1) Son has returned
    2) Son is very manly
    3) Son turns into girl
    4) Get a daughter in the process
    
    
    
    In other words, you get the best of both world.
    
    
    
    Action: Accept curse and Love your son and new daughter. If further information is needed,
    please refer to file 23a-45s-09975…
    
    
    
    …. Switching to standby mode…
    
    
    
    
    
    
    "…. It doesn't matter, Ranma. You are my son and I love you. Plus I get a daughter out of it,
    and I can take you shopping, cooking, and help me with cleaning…" his mother slipped into her
    own world. Periodically, he heard his mother rave on about his male side, and then describe
    things he could do while as 'Ranko'. Perhaps, he should have kept his curse a secret. They
    continued to talk well into the night. The sun peaking over the horizon when they were done,
    Ranma wanted to make a hasty retreat to the dojo, but was stopped by his mother.
    
    
    "Ranma, can you do your mother a favor." Her grip on his arm was strong, she could perhaps
    be stronger than Akane. Damn that gorilla like girl, thankfully he has insurance to deal
    with his injuries. Ah, yes never leave home without God-like Martial Artist Insurance card.
    
    
    "What is it, mom?" Nodoka squealed when Ranma called her mom, she waited so long to hear
    that from his lips.
    
    
    "Could you stay with me, and stay in our home."
    
    
    "But mom, the Tendos, especially Akane will get angry if…"
    
    
    "Ranma, forget the Tendos. I want to sleep under the same roof as my son." She unleashed
    attacks that males hated the most, the Dreaded Puppy-dog eyes with tears. In under a minute,
    the great Ranma Saotome faltered and admitted defeat.
    
    
    "Aight, mother. I will stay." She ushered him to the bathroom and showed where everything
    was keep and where stuff should be put for washing. Ranma was astonished on how big his home
    was. It was like Japanese home during the Second World War. Though the inside the house was
    built like modern American homes.
    
    
    "Ranma, your room is straight down the hall, and there should be pajamas for you in the
    wardrobe… Don't protest and get *Yawn* ready for bed…" His mother left him alone in the
    bathroom to get ready for bed. After his mother had left, he took a quick shower, which
    was new to him. A shower, he could use to that; though the furo is nice after a day of
    training. He dried himself in his room and selected blue silk pajamas from the closet and
    put it on. On the breast of the shirt it had the initials 'RS', he decided right there that
    his mother was more caring than his father. With in moments of his head hitting the pillow,
    he fell asleep. If he were to stay awake a few more moments, he would have seen his mother
    at his door.
    
    
    'My son is finally home!' Nodoka thought, before gently closing the door and getting into
    her own bed.
    
    
    Nodoka dreams were plagued with visions of her son, Ranma. Each involved Ranma bringing
    home a girl, and made grandchildren for her to spoil. When she awoke, felling refreshed
    and a nagging feeling that yesterday was a dream. Grudgingly, went to her son's room,
    holding a breath, she opened to the door to find it empty. Fear overtook his systems, was
    yesterday another fantasy of hers. She fell to her knees sobbing, why did she let that
    bastard, Genma takes Ranma away. If he didn't threat to commit sepukku; she would have
    raised her son like a proper gentleman…. Oh if she find him she gonna…what is that noise….
    Grabbing her katana, she stealthily stalked for the source of the noise.
    
    
    Upon reaching the back door, she threw it open…. Then she gasped. There was her son, doing
    his martial arts kata, he moved like running water. She stared after her son for several
    moments before he sensed her presence.
    
    
    "Did you enjoy the show, mother…." He smirked, no one, whom saw his katas, could hardly
    say it's bad or so so.
    
    
    "Yes, it was so beautiful… Perhaps your father finally did something right." The word
    'father' was filled with so much venom that it could have killed 200 healthy men.
    "Now go inside clean up and get ready for breakfast."
    
    
    Before heading the advice, he spent a few minutes to gather natural chi. Everything
    in nature could become a supplier of energy, if you could see chi; you would see
    swirls of energy heading towards Ranma. Each line met at on one place on his body;
    his heart. For undetermined amount of time the natural chi replenished his massive
    ki holds. Suddenly, it stopped, he turned and smiled to his mother. "I would have to
    rush to meet to Furinkan on time."
    
    
    "I have to talk to you about that Ranma."
    
    
    "Huh?"
    
    
     "I have decided to transfer you to the local school around here. I want you to come
    back here and live with me. I want no mouth from you stating otherwise. You WILL move
    in and GO to school here." The glint in her eye told him not to dispute her words or he
    will have a woman's fury on him.
    
    
    "Yes mom…" Spoken like a true whipped man. What would the other in Nerima give to see him
    like this? Breakfast at the Saotome's table was eaten in silence, the tension was so thick
    that a butter knife would cut it.
      
    
    
    
    
    NERIMA, JAPAN
    
    
    
    **
    Akane POV**
    
    
    
    "Ranma NO BAKA!" Akane screamed as she brought her hand down upon the cement block
    and smashed them to dust. She was frustrated that her fiancé wasn't there to take her
    punishment and her patent morning drills. On the other hand, she didn't care that the
    baka wasn't there in the morning. He wasn't even her fiancé anyway. Then why did she
    felt this way about his disappearance? There was two conflicting feeling she is currently
    feeling. One she was worried about him and the other she was so mad that if she found him,
    then she would bring out her mallet and launch him into outer space.
    
    
    
    Of course, when she went to bed all the faces came off. She cried in her dreams, and
    moaned his name. Ranma. Ranma. The other Tendos and the remaining Saotome ignored her
    pleas for her baka to come back. Deep down in her heart, she knew she had lost, but
    she will never admit to anyone. Ranma was hers! If anyone keeps her and her slave apart
    then she, herself will rain down Divine Rage of Jealous Women.
    
    
    **
    Ryouga's POV
    **
    
    
    "YOU WILL PAY RANMA!" Birds flew from their perches as the shout from one of Ranma's rivals
    reached them. The animals in Nerima were quite aware of the pig-tailed boy and his exploits.
    They all tried to stay clear from one of Ranma's fight but sometimes certain things happen.
    
    
    
    In fact, just a week ago, a puppy had gotten hit by a Shi Shi Hokodan, and was about to die.
    It was the bandanna-clad fool's entire fault. That's why the animals were following the fool
    as the write types this. As for the injured puppy, Ranma had brought it to Dr. Tofu and is
    now resting in the Doctor's office. Time to strike, the animals thought.
    
    
    
    "OW! OW! OW! OW! You stupid Birds! Quit pecking there!" Ryouga had successfully dislodge all
    the birds from his manly umbrella. (COUGHCOUGHCOUGHTHREEINCHESCOUGHCOUGH) A light roar from
    behind his back, made Ryouga turned around into the woods. "HEHEHEHEHE, HI! Mister Bear
    HEHEHEHEHEHE RUN!!!!!"
    
    
    
    Thus it begins Animals vs. Ryouga Hibiki. Who will win? Beast or Pig cursed idiot?
    
    
    
    **
    Saotome Home**
    
    
    "Later Mom!" Ranma Saotome cried to his mother as he slammed the door shut. His mom gave
    him on task to do today, well one task and a discreet task. Number one to register at Juuban
    High, and get use to surroundings. Number two, as his mother plainly puts it, he needed to
    get laid. Of course, he would set plan #2 back a bit. Ranma Saotome keeps his honor intact
    and no matter what his mother say he will not sleep around.
    
    
    
    Running, a bit, he had to get to this school by noon or else. His mother had goaded him to
    go shopping for his female side. The full works, from uniforms to sexy lingerie to seduce
    so women, whom are selectively prefer the company of woman. God only knows if his mother
    is really crazy or not. Jeez, she expected him to seduce lesbians by using Ranko. Oh well,
    what makes his mother happy that then it makes him happy too.
    
    
    
    "Thanks!" He shouted to the lady that had helped him in the office. The walk to the school
    was remarkably peaceful, and for once he didn't get splashed with water. The school had
    given him a guide to help him around school, a girl named Ami Mizuno. Once he set foot
    outside the door that led to the courtyard, he knew that finding this Ami Mizuno is going
    to be hard.
    
    
    
    Ever where he looked, he saw people dressed in two kind of uniforms. The male version of the
    Juuban's uniform was alike all the others in Japan. The female version of it is a pervert's
    wet dream. The skirt rode up to the mid-thigh and if the subject could bend over a bit, then
    Happosai will die in heaven. His head was swirling with blue and white colors, they all just
    looked the same. His tactical brain produced two valid options to proceed with.
    
    
    **Option #1: This unit must stand on table and shout out 'Ami Mizuno' and wait for target to
    answer. Then make way towards her and commence tours of Juuban. Use Rule # 1 to deter target
    from falling in love with this unit.
    **
    
    Option #2: The unit must go up and ask every girl if she is Ami Mizuno. If this unit is lucky,
    then maybe the first girl shall point this unit to the correct person. However, this Unit
    risked the 89% that every girl he meets shall fall for him.
    
    
    Recommendations: Proceed with option #1 since Unit will only have to deal with one girl.
    
    
    
    Ranma decided to get up on a nearby table and shout out the name of his guide. "EXCUSE ME!
    I'm looking for Ami Mizuno!"
    
    
    The whole courtyard was immediately silenced, then murmurs came forwards. Due to his enhanced
    training, he could hear everyone of the murmurs. It was based around how the bookworm could
    land a hunk like him. So this Ami person is a bookworm, good since he needed some help on his
    homework.
    
    
    The pig-tailed teen scanned the area and focused on every girl there. Eventually, he came
    across a girl that was blushing so badly that one could mistake her for a tomato. Her friends
    around didn't help matters that much by goading her about him. Sighing, he made his way to
    the group, with the blushing girl. Ranma was surprised when she blushed even more once she
    spotted him walking her way.
    
    
    "Are you Ami Mizuno?" She meekly nodded in response. This is a first a shy girl that Ranma
    Saotome had come across in a long time.
    
    
    "Hi! My name is Ranma Saotome!" Ami shook his offered hand and her blushed switched from
    tomato to Atomic Rogue. If she keeps this up then she would faint from so much blood rushing
    to her head. She was by the way cute in a mousy type of way. Heck if Ranma met her before
    he would have dated her.
    
    
    "… Why do u need me?" Ranma saw her friend, whom hairstyle was weird, jab her in the ribs.
    
    
    "Huh? Oh! The school office told me that you were to be my guide if you don't mind."
    Minako and Makoto nudged Ami in the ribs. This was just prime teasing material. Ami alone
    with this hunk of burning love, and is teeming with manliness. They sighed wistfully, why
    can't they meet a guy like Ranma here. All the potential guys are either a youma, a wimp,
    or even geeky. What they need is that fabled boy in Nerima, that super-powered martial artist.
    
    
    "So you must be new Ranma…" Usagi took time from munching on her lunch a bit to talk to this
    boy. He didn't even compare to her Mamo-chan. Mamoru Chiba was her knight in a shiny tuxedo.
    Then again, he would always show up toss a rose and give a little speech; which by the way
    did not stand up to hers. On the flip side, Setsuna foretold that the princess, her, and the
    Prince, Mamoru, would end up together. But what if this was like one of those alternate
    thingy Ami rants on about, then would it entitled her for a change of pace. She groaned
    in mid swallow of her meal, this was just too much thinking for her. Then her senses
    kicked in.
    
    
    "Usagi, are you okay?" Makoto, who was sitting next to her princess, asked. The odd
    haired blonde was choking on a part of her meal or something. This happens all the time.
    It's time for Operation Free the Choker. Makoto brought her hand up and slapped her
    friend firmly on the back.
    
    
    Usagi was panicking, was she going to die like this, choking on a piece of beef. The
    pat from Makoto did nothing but making the situation more bad. She could see the
    light fading and the darkness gaining. A blurry image of colliding red and black stood
    itself in front of her. Then she felt two strong hands wrap around her chest area and
    heaved. It required two or three heaves to dislodge the meat and forced it to soar
    out of her throat.
    
    
    "T-thanks…" she squeaked out, while grabbing her throat.
    
    
    
    *****************************************************************************************
    
    
    
    Preview: *Splash* "Who are you?!" "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry bout this...."
    
    
    AN: Heh, this fic i just put together to try to get rid of the dreaded writer's block for FZ. So
    I might continue this if i get the chance. As for FZ, I still have several blockages, and to add
    onto that i gots to go to driver's ed. And i stay up to 11am before turing in, so that messes
    up my time to write... So to sum it up I will try to work harder but hey i am 16 yrs old, and
    i can get easily distracted.... OHHHH!!!! Hunter x Hunter...... must go and watch.....
    


End file.
